The Lost Prince
by DragonMaster51
Summary: HY/RP Relena is being forced to marry I know its been done to death but I think I put a new twist on it.


Authors notes: Hello all you happy people the name is DragonMaster 51

**Authors Notes: **

Hello all you happy people the name is DragonMaster 51.Unless you have been in the Chrono Cross section of ff.net, or you are an author who I have e-mailed, you more than likely don't know who I am.I hope to change that with this story.Let me give you a basic rundown.First this story is just a little bit AU.I have changed Heero's background somewhat and the Gundams are not only still around but they are the only Mobile Suits that are sanctioned by the ESUN as the protectors of peace.Also the Gundam pilots are viewed all over Earth and the Colonies as heroes. Relena has given up her position as Vice Foreign Minister to be the ruler of the Sank Kingdom. The pilots are staying in the Sank Kingdom at the Peacecraft Mansion and their Gundams are being stored in a highly guarded warehouse just two blocks away.Zechs and Noin are back from space but Zechs still does not feel that he is worthy to use the name Peacecraft.Instead he acts as the chief diplomat for the Sank Kingdom.Everything is running fairly smooth, (Heero is even starting to warm up to Relena) until one day Zechs receives a call.

**The Lost Prince**

Zechs had pure hate burning in his eyes and if anybody had said anything to him at that moment they would have found themselves in vast amounts of pain.With his face-flushed red with anger and his fist clenched so tightly his knuckles were as white as snowflakes; he stared at the cause of his hate, a stack of papers two feet high waiting for him to read and sign. 

"Man how does Relena do this everyday?"He thought.Just then his vid-phone beeped."Now what?" he thought as he pushed a button to turn it on.

"Hello Mr. Merquise."Said a middle aged woman with raven colored hair done up in a tight bun.

"Hello Lady Trina, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"Zechs inquired.

"I think it is time that the Sank Kingdom and the Vallen Kingdom fulfill our agreement!"Lady Trina said.

"What agreement are you talking about?"Zechs asked puzzled.

"The agreement that the eldest prince of Vallen Kingdom marries the eldest princess of the Sank Kingdom."Lady Trina said with a smug smile on her face.

"What, you can't be serious!!"Zechs said shocked. 

"Oh, but I am.The wedding between Princess Relena and my son Prince Louis will take place three weeks from today!"Lady Trina declared.

"Now hold it!!What proof do I have that this so called agreement is real and that you are not just making it up?"Zechs exclaimed starting to get mad.

"I assure you it is very real and very legal.I will be more than happy to send you a copy if you wish!"She stated.

"You better believe I want a copy!!"Zech said.

"Very well but be sure and finish looking it over quickly so the wedding can proceed as planned!Now if you will excuse me I must be going!"She replied turning off her vid-phone.

Zechs kept staring at the screen for several minutes then all of a sudden he swung his arm around turning the two-foot stack of papers into a two-inch stack of papers.

"How am I going to tell Relena this, or even worse, Heero?"He thought with dread.

**One Week Later:**

"What do you mean I have to marry him?"Relena screamed at her brother.

"I'm sorry Relena!We have had the finest legal minds in the Kingdom going over it with a microscope. They all say the same thing.The agreement is airtight.If you don't marry Prince Louis, the Sank Kingdom falls under the control of the Vallen Kingdom!"Zechs said trying to calm Relena down.

"How did this happen and why does it have to happen now when I'm finally getting Heero to love me!"Relena whispered on the verge of tears.

"I truly am sorry Sis.If there was a way to change this you know I would!"Zechs said pulling Relena into a hug and letting her cry on his shoulder.

Relena, after drying her eyes, asked "Speaking of Heero, have you told him yet?".

"I kind of thought I would let you take care of that."Zechs said with a nervous smile.

"Coward!"Relena said with a slight smile.

At the Warehouse where the Gundams are:

Heero was just finishing up some small upgrades on Wing Zero when he saw Relena walk in.

"Hey."He said with a smirk.

"Hey."Relena returned with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"He asked, with concern filling his voice.

"Oh, Heero, something awful has happen; please sit down so I can tell you!"Relena sighed pulling up a chair.

**Back at Zech's Office:**

Zechs was waiting for some news of his own.He had asked Noin to find out everything she could about the Vallen Kingdom and this Prince Louis.

"Ok, Zechs, I got the report you wanted."Noin announced as she walked through the door."

"Give me a rundown."Zechs said.

"Well, first this Prince Louis is not the man your father and mother thought Relena would be marrying."Noin alleged 

"Really, then why is she being forced to marry him?"Zechs inquired.

"Because he is the last male heir still alive.You see he is not the son of the former king and queen of the Vallen Kingdom."Noin replied.

"What happened to their son then?"Zechs asked.

"No one knows.He disappeared when he was four on the L1 colony."Noin answered.

"So where does this Louis fit in?"Zechs asked.

"He is the third cousin of the last remaining member of the royal family the King and Queen's daughter. Here's a piece of news you might not know; he is to be crowned right before he marries Relena."Noin stated.

"Well, if there is still a member of the royal family alive then why isn't she being crowned?"Zechs asked puzzled.

"Because the Vallen Kingdom has a law that says a person has to be a least eighteen years of age to be crowned and she is only sixteen."Noin said.

"Ok, that answers that!Now tell me about this Louis."Zechs said preparing for the worst.

"Well this should tell you a little about him.He once fired a servant for bringing him bread before he brought him wine!"Noin remarked.

"In other words he's an arrogant, prissy, snob and Relena will hate him!"Zechs said with some bitterness.

**Meanwhile in a Bar Across Town:**

"I just can't believe it!"Due whispered sadly.

"Believe it, Due.Relena is getting married and there's nothing I can do about it!"Heero said downing his fourth beer and calling for another one.

"Injustice, those weaklings are only doing this for their own benefit!"Wufei shouted angrily.

"Wufei the last thing Heero wants to hear right now is you ranting and raving about justice!"Trowa said with a stern look.

"Wufei we're here to help Heero; not to make him feel worse!"Quatre pronounced.

"Yeah, so shut up!Heero is there anything we can do to help?"Duo asked placing his hand on the shoulder of his best friend.

"Yes there is.Relena is leaving tomorrow for the Vallen Kingdom.I'm going with her to make sure she is safe.I would like for you guys to come with us."Heero requested.

"Fearless leader, you know the four of us would follow you right through the gates of Hades into the jaws of Cerebous!"Due stated firmly.

"Due speaks for all of us Heero."Quatre agreed.

"Of course we will always be there to back you up!"Trowa stated with a firm look.

"Yuy we are your friends.Honor demands that we be there for you!"Wufei said.

**The Next Day:**

The gang, Relena, Zechs, Noin and the pilots arrived at the Vallen Kingdom the next day.Two hours later they arrived at the palace and was greeted by Lady Trina and Prince Louis.Along with them was a girl with brown hair, Prussian blue eyes and a face that looked a lot like Heero.

"Hey Heero, that girl looks a lot like you."Due whispered to his friend.

"I was just thinking the same thing Due, it's amazing."Heero said shocked.

"Greetings everyone.Let me introduce you to Princess Kelly."Lady Trina said looking at the young woman with brown hair.

"Princess Kelly it is an honor to meet you."Zechs said.

"The honor is mine Mr. Merquise."Princess Kelly said.

"Now that the introductions have been made, let's go into the palace."Lady Trina stated.

"If it's alright with you Lady Trina, I would rather go for a walk in the garden."Princess Kelly asserted.

"Of course my dear, but I think it would be best if you had a guard.I know Mr. Yuy, would you please go with her?"Lady Trina requested.

"Very well."Heero replied knowing he had no choice.

**In the Garden:**

"I'm sorry."Kelly whispered.

"For what?"Heero implored.

"The reason you were sent with me is because Trina knows about you and Relena.She sent you with me to get you away from her."Kelly said sadly.

"I know and don't worry.I don't blame you."Heero said.

"Thank you."Kelly said.

"You don't like them do you?"Heero said matter-of-factly.

"No, no I don't.I wish they would just leave and let me have my life back!"Kelly said.

"Why don't you just throw them out?"Heero questioned.

"Hah, I wish I could and if I was just two years older I would throw them out so fast it would take a week for their butts to catch them!!"She said laughing.

"What will you do when he is crowned King?"Heero ask.

"They are going to send me to a boarding school; the only reason they keep me here now is because until he is crowned I still own the house."Kelly explained.

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to ask such personal questions."Heero said.

"No, it's okay.I only wish my brother was here.He would tell them off!"Kelly stated thoughtfully.

"Do you remember much about your brother?"Heero asked.

"No, not much.Only what my parents told me.They said that even at four years old he was very protective of me and that we looked so much alike that you would think we were twins."Kelly said.

"Sounds nice."Heero said.

"Yeah, it was, but what about you do you have any family?"Kelly asked.

"None that I can remember."Heero replied with a far away look.

"I'm sorry to hear that but you know if I could pick a brother I would pick someone like you."She told him smiling.

"Thank you Princess Kelly; now perhaps we should be getting back."Heero requested offering her his arm.

**While Back at the Palace:**

The four other pilots were discussing their opinions on "Prince" Louis.

"That sorry piece of crap, I'm going to break his neck!"Due suggested harshly through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Due, it's not going to do anybody any good if you get thrown in prison for attacking the prince."Quatre said trying to calm Due down.

"For once I agree with Maxwell, we should make sure justice is served on that weakling!"Wufei threatened with his fist in the air.

"Both of you missed what is right in front of your faces. Didn't you guys see how he was looking at Relena, like he would jump her at any moment."Trowa stated calmly.

"Yes, I know Trowa.I saw it too, but what are we going to do about it?"Quatre asked sadly.

"It's very simple we don't let him and Relena out of our sight.Agreed?"Trowa ask.

"Agreed!"The others said together.

**Ten Days Later:**

Over the past ten days Lady Tina had sent Princess Kelly and Heero all over the kingdom for this or that.All this was to keep Relena and Heero away from each other and to give Prince Louis a chance to move in on Relena.However, due to actions of the four other pilots her plan was not working out.Now with the wedding in three days and Prince Louis' coronation scheduled to take place in two days, time is running out.

During this time Heero and Princess Kelly have grown closer, not in a romantic way but more as friends.Princess Kelly has come to see him as an older brother and has often asked him for advice.Most often their conversations have been in the garden where Lady Trina is unable to hear them talking.

**In the Garden:**

"I can't believe it.In less than two days that…that fool will be king of my poor kingdom."Kelly whispered almost crying.

"Do you wish it were you being crowned?"Heero asked.

"I don't want to be queen, if that's what you mean, but on the other hand, I would do anything to keep him from being king. (Sigh)I wish my brother were here.I'm sure he would be a great king!"Kelly reflected with a-far-away look.

"How will this coronation take place?"Heero inquired.

"Well, the Prime Minister will be here tomorrow.He's the one who will crown Prince Louis and he will go over everything.I feel sorry for him.I know he will hate this job!"She said sadly.

"He doesn't like Prince Louis?"Heero asked.

"Hahahaha, I believe he described him as 'a spineless, gutless, worm on Lady Trina's power obsessed hook'."She explained with a laugh.

"Really, then I hope to meet the Prime Minister."Heero announced smiling slightly.

**The Next Day:**

"Ah Prime Minister, it is good to see you again."Lady Tina said with a puffed-up look on her face.

"Shut-up you crazy old bat!"The Prime Minister hissed with anger showing on his face.

"Now, now, Prime Minister remember your manners."Lady Trina said with that snooty look still on her face.

"Bah, I know full well you plan on replacing me with someone you can control, so I will say whatever I want to!"He deemed.

"Yes, well let me introduce you to Mr. Merquise, four of five Gundam pilots, and Princess Relena."She said nodding here head to each in turn.

"Mr. Merquise, it's an honor.Gundam pilots on behalf of the Vallen Kingdom, let me say thank you for all you have done for the cause of peace."He said with a smile.

Then turning to Relena he stated resignedly, "Princess Relena, let me say how sorry I am for this situation.I pity anybody who must even be in the same room with this worm, who dare's to think of himself as a prince.For you to be forced to marry him; words cannot express my sadness!"Hanging his head down in shame.

With authority Lady Trina commanded the servant, "Enough, send for Princess Kelly and Mr. Yuy at once!"

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Princess Kelly and Heero walked through the door and the Prime Minister rose to greet them.

Taking Princess Kelly's hand he said, "Kelly so good to see you again.Tell me, is this worm and this old hag treating you well?"

"As well as can be expected Trent.Now let me introduce you to Commander Heero Yuy."She quietly said turning to Heero. 

As he turned to Heero all the air left his body and his eyes widen in shock.

"Commander Yuy, it is an honor to meet the brave leader of the Gundam pilots."The Prime Minister said when he got his breath back.

"The honor is mine sir."Heero replied shaking his hand.

"Commander Yuy would you please join me outside?"The Prime Minister requested.

"Very well, sir, shall we?"Heero said opening the door.

**Outside:**

Heero and the Prime Minister were sitting around a small white table drinking coffee.

"So Commander Yuy, tell me about yourselves."The Prime Minister inquired.

"Please Prime Minister call me Heero."Heero said.

"Very well, then you must call me Trent."The Prime Minister alleged.

"All right Trent, what would you like to know?"Heero asked.

"Well, where were you raised; who were your parents; and how did you become a Gundam pilot?"Trent questioned.

"Well, I was raised on the L1 colony by a man named Odin Lowe.He raised me from the time I was four years of age.As for my parents I never knew them."Heero alleged.

"Interesting!"Trent said.

"As for how I became a Gundam pilot, when I was six Odin Lowe was killed on a mission.This made me homeless.I wandered the alleys on L1 until Dr. J found me.He asked me if I would like to pilot a Gundam."Heero finished.

"I see, so Odin Lowe was not your father?"Trent asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"That's right.While I don't know who my parents were, I do know that Odin Lowe was not my father."Heero replied, taking a drink from his coffee.

As Heero put his coffee back on the table he cut his arm on a piece of metal bent up on the table.A trail of blood ran down his arm.Trent reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Heero.After cleaning his arm off Heero asked, "What do you want me to do with this?"Holding up the bloody cloth.

"Here, I'll take it off your hands."Trent said taking the small cloth.

"Now Heero it's getting late and you had better be getting back in."Trent said getting up from his chair.

"Are you coming in Trent?"Heero asked.

"No, not right now.I have some business to take care of first."Trent replied.

"Very well.I'll see you tomorrow."Heero said with a nod.

"Yes, goodnight Heero."Trent said.

**The Next Day:**

Lady Trina walked around the palace all day with a very arrogant smile on her face.Today Prince Louis would be crowned king and then tomorrow he would marry Princess Relena.This would give Lady Trina control of the Sank Kingdom.When she saw the Prime Minister her smile grew even wider.

"Ah, Prime Minister, isn't it a wonderful day?"Lady Trina exclaimed.

"Yes, it is indeed a great day, you foul creature.Today the Vallen Kingdom will get a strong king and soon a kind and gentle queen."Trent said with a superior smile of his own.

"Oh, so you have changed your opinion of Prince Louis."She stated.

"Hah, that gutless, foolish worm who ever said he would be king?"Trent remarked looking down his nose at her.

"Now who is being foolish Prime Minister? Prince Louis is the only heir of legal age!"She said.

"Hahahahahaha, we shall see, hag, we shall see!!!!!!" He declared walking down the hall.

It was then that Lady Trina saw a folder in his hand.

**Five Hours Later:**

Prince Louis was putting on a military uniform and medals that he had never earned when Lady Trina walked in.

"Today my son, you will become king!"She deemed.

"I don't care about this stupid kingdom!!!!All I want is Relena!!!"Louis whined with a lust filled look in his eyes.

"You will get her my son and I will get the two kingdoms!"Lady Trina exclaimed with an evil look in her eyes.

**One Hour Later:**

It was time for the coronation and for some strange reason the Prime Minister had a huge grin on his face.

"Trent, how can you be so happy on such a sad day?"Kelly questioned puzzled.

"Because I hold in my hands the salvation of our kingdom!Trust me you will be very happy with what I have found out!"Trent could hardly speak for his excitement.

"Is it really that important?"Kelly asked amazed.

"Yes, but Kelly tell me something.Do you have any desire to be queen?"Trent asked her with a stern look on his face.

"No Trent.I really do not want to be queen, but if it means that fool, Louis, will not be crowned I would be willing to take the crown!"Kelly assured him.

"I am glad to hear that Kelly.Now I know there will not be any conflict between you two." Trent spoke with relief in his voice.

"Conflict between who, Trent?What are you talking about?"Kelly inquired with confusion clearly written on her face.

"Kelly, I can only make you two promises; one, that worm, Louis, will not be king and two, you will not have to take the crown.Please just trust me, okay?"Trent suggested.

Kelly happily nodded her head.Just then Prince Louis and Lady Trina walked through the door.

"Prime Minister, it is time for you to crown your new king!"Lady Trina said firmly.

"Indeed it is hag!!!Indeed it is!!!!"Trent spoke taking the crown off its red velvet pillow.Trent held the crown up high, but instead of going to Louis he went over to Heero.

"What, this is outrage!"Lady Trina thundered at the top of her lungs.

"No witch this is right; I have proof that Heero Yuy is really Prince Chris!"Trent shouted loud enough for all to hear him.

"Where, I want to see this so called proof!"Lady Trina demanded furiously with anger clearly written all over her face.

"Very well hag.I will give you the complete run down.I know how stupid you and the worm are, so I will go slow!"Trent said condescendingly.

"I first suspected that he was Prince Chris when I saw him and Kelly standing together.They looked so much alike it was amazing.I asked him to join me for coffee so I could learn more about his past.He then told me he was raised on L1, the same place where the Prince was lost.Heero stated that he didn't know his parents and I was even more convinced.I had planned on taking his coffee mug and checking his finger prints." Trent explained.

"Finger prints can be faked!"Lady Trina snarled.

"I know that hag, now stop your chatting so that I can finish!"Trent yelled."Now I was about to say, yes finger prints can be faked but blood cannot.When the Prince cut himself on the table I saw a chance for a more complete test.I had testing done on the blood sample that was on my handkerchief he borrowed.It matched the records on Prince Chris's blood type.You see there is undeniable proof that Heero Yuy and Prince Chris are one and the same!"Trent proclaimed crossing his arms and sending an arrogant look at Lady Trina.

"No, this can't be!!!"She growled loudly.

"Oh, but it is!Now leave the palace or I shall have you thrown out!"Trent roared in a loud voice while pointing at the door.When he turned back around he saw that everyone was shocked, Heero most of all.

"Let…Let…Let me get this straight, I'm a prince!"Heero said shocked.

"Indeed you are and not just a prince but the Crown Prince!"Trent declared with a smile.

"Wait that means he's my brother!"Kelly said excitedly.

"Yes Kelly, he is your long lost brother, Chris."Trent said.

"Trent…" Heero started.

"Yes Prince Chris?" Trent answered.

"Can I keep the name Heero?I have grown accustomed to it."Heero said.

"If that is your wish Prince Heero."Trent assured him.

At this point Zechs stepped up and asked, "Prime Minister can I ask you something?"

"Of course."Trent said.

"What does this do to the agreement with the Sank Kingdom?"Questioned Zechs.

"According to the agreement Princess Relena must now marry Prince Heero; unless Prince Heero wishes to free Princess Relena from the agreement."Trent said matter- of- factly.

"Of course I will free her; I would never force her to marry!"Heero declared firmly.

All of a sudden Relena spoke up giving Heero one of his own death glares, "Oh no you don't!!Heero you're not getting away that easily!It says that you are to marry me, and I expect you to fulfill your half of the agreement!"

"Relena I don't want to force you to do anything you might regret."Heero muttered sadly.

"Heero I assure you I will never regret marrying you!"Relena softly assured him with a smile.

"You're sure?"Heero asked in a voice that made it clear that this was her last chance to change her mind.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life!"She spoke tenderly making it clear that she would not need another chance.

Authors Finale Notes/Disclaimer

First let me get this out of the way.I don't own Gundam Wing, however, Lady Trina, Louis, Kelly and Trent are mine.Now for the closing notes.First, it is possible that there is another story out there kind of like mine.My goodness ff.net has at least nine thousand GW stories so there must be at least one, but just so you know, I did not steal this story, okay.Second, some of my facts maybe wrong, but remember that at the beginning I said that this story was slightly AU so think about that before you tell me I'm wrong. Finally, PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW AND WHILE YOU ARE AT IT WHY NOT SEND ME AN E-MAIL.You can reach me at:[dltjdt2000@yahoo.com][1]

  
  


   [1]: mailto:dltjdt2000@yahoo.com



End file.
